Bethraeya (MN)
Bethraeya is a planet in the Theta Nest System in the Astraeavus Galaxy. Made by Mr. Napcakes. More to be added.. Description Bethraeya is about the size of Earth and Mars combined, and harbors some uniquely weird lifeforms. It contains oceans of pure liquid oil, but small lakes of water can be found in many places inland. Most flora is, oddly enough, a lavender color (this even includes the grass, leaves of trees, etc). Bethraeya has two moons (from closest to farthest); Arganthae and Melpomene. It revolves around its star, a young and very hot bluish-white star, every 538 Earth Days. It rotates on its axis approximately every 35.4 hours. It's atmosphere is nearly identical to Earth's. History The planet's history is a bit of an enigma, although scientists have accepted the theory that the planet form when two slightly-lesser planetoids crashed into one another, forming the planet. In many years time, the planet was a burning Hell. But eventually meteors containing fresh water and oil crashed into the planet, cooling it down a bit. There were plenty of more oil meteors than fresh water meteors, so this gives the planet its oil oceans, but few small inland lakes. Around c. 3000000 BBW, life formed in fresh water lakes and the oil oceans. These were the first producers of the planet and helped in the creation of the planet's atmosphere. Around c. 2500000 BBW, the planet gave birth to tiny bacteria in the oil oceans. These lifeforms shifted and evolved eventually into what is now the Bethraeyians. Around c. 2000000 BBW, an alien species who called themselves the Klay arrived on the planet for unknown reasons. However, the planet's atmosphere was a bit radioactive to them, but they didn't see the effects until a couple hundred years. The aliens eventually either left the planet or died, but the radioactively-evolved offspring stayed on the planet and continued to evolve and adapt to the planet's atmosphere and environment. These creatures are present day Klayvohrs. After many, many years, civilization was made. And after that, war. Learn more about that here. For hundreds of years, the war continued, but eventually stopped because the two opposing groups were tired of fighting. This lead to the creation of a new calendar and peace between the Bethraeyians and the Klayvohrs. Civilization advanced through time and conitnued up to present day and upward. Inhabitants The Bethraeyians A humanoid species that consist of beings with purple skin, 2-3 eyes, white hair, arm and thigh markings, and usually horns on their foreheads. They make up 90% of the intelligent life on Bethraeya. The Klayvohrs A humanoid species that consists of often short beings with varying colors of skin (normally pastel colors), 4 eyes, and tentacle-like limbs on the back of their heads which can either be stiff or relaxed. They make up 10% of the intelligent life on Bethraeya. Government The Bethraeyians The Bethraeyians were a constitutional monarchy for 3527 years, until a coup occurred around that time. As of now, the government's in a huge disarray. The Klayvohrs The Klayvohrs are a democratic republic using philosophies like socialism. They've been using this government system for 3527 years and continue to do so. Calendar The Bethraeyians and Klayvohrs use the same calendar. They label their years by an acronym called "ABW", which stands for "After Biracial War". The planet has been using this calendar for over 3500 years. Years before the war labeled by an acroynm called "BBW", which stands for "Before Biracial War". Locations TBA Trivia TBA Category:Planets